Here's To the Night
by Medina Underwood
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Death Eaters while Harry, Draco, Ginny and Ron must all come together to save her. HHr, DG undertones and a hint of RonLavender
1. Prologue

Harry glanced at Hermione from across the table, feeling regretful unable to find anything useful to say. She looked absolutely overwhelmed with the events of last night weighing down on her shoulders.  
"Ron dumped me Harry." She said after a long pause in their forced conversation. "That doesn't mean anything is going to change between us."  
"Right," Harry said quietly, not bothering to look at her because then she would plainly read that he didn't think things would stay the same. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been a trio since the first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the beginning of their fifth year Ron had surprised both of his best friends by asking Hermione out to Hogsmead on Valentines Day.  
"It's kind of funny in a way," she continued on. "Nothing really changed when we were going out. Sure, it was different because we were dating, but not so much different. We always felt guilty for going out without you and Ron never talked about you when we were on dates."  
Harry's face jerked up and he looked at Hermione. What was she trying to say? It was impossible to think of Hermione reciprocating the feelings that he felt towards her, yet here she was speaking of how Ron and her and felt guilty. In truth, he had always felt left out while they were dating...and angry. It was the anger that simmered whenever all three of them were together, but exploded into dangerous flying practices of Quiddich when Ron and Hermione went out together.  
"Anyway," she continued on, "our so called dates were always so awkward. We never even kissed."  
Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice.  
"You and Ron never kissed?" he asked, hardly daring to believe his ears. What had they done all those times when they came out of classrooms with their clothes and hair all rumpled? Harry had always forced himself not to think too deeply about what that meant. Hermione shook her head no, and he accidentally let out of a breath of air that sent the wrong idea to Hermione.  
"Well, for your information, it's not like I haven't kissed anyone before." She said huffily, and Harry looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Really?" he asked, surprised.  
"Well...not really..." she said, her smile growing into a grin. Harry laughed and shook his head, turning back to his toast. He grinned at the marmalade and decided not to pursue the subject any further as Hermione opened a book and a comfortable silence settled between them for the first time that year. Anything could happen during their sixth year at Hogwarts. 


	2. Empty Classrooms and Unspoken Words

Hermione moved through the hallways with a grace that Harry had always found admirable considering the amount of books she had stacked in her arms. Ron was busy talking to her while she sidestepped groups of first years on their way to the Astronomy Tower for their first class. He smiled and ran to catch up with the pair, sneaking up behind them.  
"I don't understand why he just doesn't go for it.your single now." Ron was saying as Harry approached.  
"It's difficult for him..." Hermione said, moving her stack of books to rest against the inside of her elbow. "Think about all that he's-"  
"Who?" asked Harry, interrupting Hermione as they fell into stride together.  
"Oh...um...Colin." Ron said quickly, looking straight in front of him. Hermione gave him a quick withering look and then turned to her books. "Well, we've finished our first month of our sixth year; it doesn't seem all that bad yet."  
"Ron, it never does," Hermione said with a small smile. "It's December that always sends you into fits of spastic energy."  
  
"Right. Well, I'm off to the common room," Ron said, turning without another glance and walking in the opposite direction. Harry turned and looked at Hermione as they walked towards the library. Her hair was falling around her shoulders and she brushed a curl from her pale blue eyes as they walked along in silence for a few moments.  
"Harry," she suddenly said, turning to look at him when they reached the doors to the library. "Does your scar hurt anymore?"  
"Um...not so much...I suppose...yeah, well only at night, you know." He said quickly, making sure he sounded casual so she wouldn't see what was going on. Hermione however always saw things as they were, especially with Harry.  
"Nightmares?" she asked, and he nodded, looking at the stone floor. Every night he dreamt of the same face, and every night he woke up with the same searing pain in his scar. The pain that connected him to the most feared wizard in the world, Voldemort. Hermione cast a worried glance at Harry, and then set her books down on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, as she took his hand in her own warm one and lead him away from the library. "You're just leaving your books out!"  
"I know, but we have to figure some things out." She said and hurried along a deserted passageway. Opening a door to a classroom she stuck her head in and then went inside, pulling Harry with her. He looked around the empty room, taking in the large gothic framed windows and the desk at the front. He suddenly realized that this was the room where he had found the mirror of Erised. He turned to Hermione as she sat down on the ground, positioning her robes beneath her on the slightly dusty floor.  
"Is he still alive?" she asked as Harry sat down on the floor. He shook his head slightly; Hermione was never one to beat around the bush. She was the one person who he felt he trusted the most and yet he couldn't tell her his feelings about her.  
"If he was dead, I would have felt him dying...with each encounter I become closer and closer to him. The nightmares that I have...I think that he's just waiting right now. There's always a dull ache but I can deal with it during the day because I'm distracted."  
Hermione nodded, her brow knit as she looked past him to the windows, obviously deep in thought. Harry sighed and looked down at his hands, his heart hitting painfully against his chest. He was distracted by her...everything about her in fact drove him to distraction these days. How his fingers itched to brush the hair from her eyes when they were together. Her smile always made his heart skip a beat. The faint raspberry soap smell she carried around her...the curve of her lips...her eyes...the way she moved her hands when she spoke...everything about her was electrifying. Just the fact that they were alone together in a classroom made him painfully aware that he could tell her everything right now.  
"What do you think he's doing?" she asked after a pause, and he blinked realizing he had been lost in thought about her.  
"Planning." He took a deep breath. "Planning how to...kill me."  
Harry expected Hermione to reprimand him for saying such a thing but she stayed quiet. He looked up from his hands to find that she was looking at him with what could only be viewed as adoration. She quickly looked away and Harry brushed the thought off. It was obvious that his imagination had gotten the best of him...she just thought of him as a friend.  
"We should go." She said, and he nodded. He wondered if that was all Hermione wanted to know and felt a sinking feeling. Another chance and he had been too much of a coward to tell her.  
As they walked out of the classroom, Hermione turned to look at him and with a feeling of shock realized that he couldn't hear her. In fact, everything suddenly went black and a pain worse then anything he had ever felt before ripped through his body. The next thing he knew he felt his head against the stone floor and he blacked out.  
  
*  
  
"Is he okay?"  
Harry recognized that voice- it was Ron. He wondered who he was talking about and why everything seemed so dark.  
"I think it was his scar," whispered another voice which sounded like Ginny. Harry tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead and his body was aching as though someone had hit him repeatedly with a broomstick.  
"Who was with him?" asked Ron, and Harry realized groggily that they must be talking about him.  
"Hermione."  
"I haven't seen her since this evening in the hallway...Where is she?"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her either."  
Harry's eyes suddenly jerked open as panic flooded through him. He tried to sit up and black spots returned over his eyes and nausea waved over him.  
"Harry!" gasped Ginny as Ron pushed him back on the pillows.  
"Hermione-"  
"You shouldn't move..." Ron said, frowning down at him. "Madame Pompfrey says that you're still really weak..."  
"But Hermione-" he said, trying to explain to him.  
"Your right- it's a good thing that Hermione brought you here when she did. She had to practically carry you the whole way too. Up all those stairs and stuff..."  
"No you don't understand-" Harry said, his frustration growing.  
"Stairs? Wow, I didn't think she was that strong..." Ron said, turning and looking at Ginny.  
"Yeah," she said. "Apparently-"  
"I NEED TO GET TO HERMIONE!" yelled Harry at the top of his lungs. Ginny and Ron both turned to look at him, surprise registered across their faces. Ginny nervously tucked her flaming red hair behind her ear as she looked at Harry with shock.  
"Why?" she asked, as Ron starred at Harry with a peculiar expression.  
"Just go and find her okay?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded, frowning. She turned and around and walked quickly out of the infirmary.  
"Harry..." Ron said his green eyes huge. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know, but...I have a bad feeling..."  
"About Hermione?" asked Ron, turning to look at his friend while he sat down on a chair next to the bed.  
"Yeah." Harry said simply, not bothering to elaborate. The seconds seemed like forever and Ron let them pass thankfully without talking. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, sitting up slowly in bed. His heart beat painfully against his ribs every time footsteps were outside of the room. Eventually his exhaustion got the best of him, and he dreamt of falling and mazes while his scar burned red against his eyelids. 


	3. Dumbledore Changed

Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder, waking him up from his tired sleep. Slowly the black cleared around his eyes and he saw Dumbledore standing against the darkened infirmary windows.  
"Hello Harry," he said gently as the youth blinked groggily, trying to wake up. Suddenly the feelings of panic that he felt about Hermione came rushing back on Harry, and he sat up.  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry of the head, not bothering with polite conversation.  
"Miss Granger is quite all right." Dumbledore said quietly, looking at Harry from beneath his half moon glasses. His long white beard and hair hung around his face as a sort of halo. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Rather shaken up, but as you are whom you are, that can be imagined."  
"What?" asked Harry, missing the last part of Dumbledore's sentence.  
"No matter," Dumbledore said, looking down at the floor. Obviously something was going on and Harry felt his sense of relief vanish as quickly as Ron ate chocolate frogs.  
"Harry, what do you think caused you to pass out?" Dumbledore asked, looking Harry in the eyes. The younger boy shook his head, his thoughts uncertain. Obviously it had something to do with Voldemort, but he wasn't sure what.  
"Whenever I have pain like that it either means something has happened or Voldemort is feeling an extreme emotion."  
Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the use of the name and nodded. Harry leaned on the pillows tiredly, pressing his palms against his eyes.  
"Harry," the older wizard said quietly. "Hogwarts has always been a sense of sanctuary to those whom resided within these walls. As such, I do not turn away anyone that belongs here. The problem is when the threat comes from within the school and endangers those that are being protected."  
Harry felt his heart hammering against his ribs, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked at Harry again.  
"I believe that if Voldemort is indeed planning another assault on you, it does not seem like a wise decision for you to stay at Hogwarts."  
Harry blinked, his mind reeling. Closing his eyes, he tried to steady himself against the waves of emotion that were flooding over him.  
"Where do you suggest I go?" Harry said his voice dangerously quiet. "Privet drive?"  
"No, I suggest that you go into hiding Harry." Dumbledore said, gazing on Harry with pity. The kind look only infuriated the boy more and he shook his head in disbelief.  
"So you are making me go into hiding. Send me away from Hogwarts. I suppose you're going to tell me that I can't talk to Ron or Hermione any longer." Harry spat out, his anger getting the best of him.  
"Harry, I do not wish this to happen any more then you do."  
"Oh really, well why didn't you do this in my first year? Or my second? Or my third? What about fourth, and last year?" Harry narrowed his green eyes. "Why are you really doing this?"  
"As I said before, I am doing this on behalf of the wellbeing of the other students. Harry, with the return of Voldemort public knowledge, I think you most of all would be ready to do your part to keep the peace."  
"What peace?" Harry said loudly, causing Dumbledore to turn his head sharply. "Sir, I don't know if you noticed, but he's back. VOLDEMORT IS BACK."  
"I am well aware of the current world event." Dumbledore replied coolly. Harry was taken aback at the change the professor had undergone. Once a constant and reliable role model and mentor, whom he could always trust had what seemed become a totally different person.  
"There's nothing that will change that Voldemort is back, and he is obviously planning something. The only thing left for you is to draw back, leave Hogwarts and make sure you do not contact any one once you are gone."  
Harry stared at Dumbledore. He must be dreaming- it couldn't be real. He looked down at the pale blue covers and the white sheets of the infirmary bed. He was being banished, sent away, and turned away from the one place he belonged.  
"It has also been brought to my attention that you and Miss Granger have become friendlier. I will ask you for her sake, to break off any thoughts of anything more then friendship."  
Harry turned sharply to look at his older professor.  
"You're kidding me." Harry said quietly. Dumbledore shook his head, and Harry felt a blind rage erupt behind his closed eyelids.  
"I don't know what you've heard, but Hermione and I aren't anything. We're just friends- whether I want that or not. I'm not about -"  
"Harry." Dumbledore cut him off swiftly and silenced him by the tone of his voice which was warning. "The next time that you feel your scar hurt with an intensity such as this, you will leave the school. Make sure you tell no one where you are going."  
The wizard's demeanor softened as he looked at the boy who glared angrily and bitterly at the wall in front of him.  
"Harry, if I had it my way I would chose another path to take."  
The boy turned and looked at the wizard, his green eyes masked suddenly.  
"So would I professor." He said quietly and then looked down at his hands. Dumbledore raised his hand as if to touch Harry's shoulder, but thought the better of it, turned and walked out of the infirmary as Harry put his head in his hands in a simple gesture of defeat.  
  
*  
  
Harry slipped on his shoes and quietly pulled on a sweater, brushing back his unruly black hair. He made up the bed quickly and walked to the Gryffindor common room, the halls deserted at nearly midnight.  
Ever since Dumbledore had visited Harry that evening, his mind had been ablaze with thoughts and emotions. He was enraged at Dumbledore, at himself for letting the scar get him into such trouble, and scared. Most of all however, he felt a blinding rage for Voldemort. He had taken everything he loved away from him, from his parents, to his guardian Sirius, and now he was loosing Ron and Hermione.  
Just the thought of Hermione made him tired, the hidden feelings he had been trying so hard to fight off for so long now seemed the least of his problems and at the same time weighed down on his shoulders. He was leaving her, possibly forever, until Voldemort was found, and she would never know how he felt. He was positive that she didn't love him...but he had to tell her. He had to get something off his chest...  
He told the fat lady the password and as he entered the deserted common room he stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione was lying on one of the sofas in front of the fire, asleep. He quietly walked over to where she was asleep and knelt down, careful not to wake her.  
In Harry's eyes she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her wit and her intelligence only intensified the way his breath caught in his chest when they touched, and that electric shock he felt when she smiled at him. Hermione slept peacefully, her lips parted slightly, a curl falling lightly against her cheek. Her eyelashes made half moons against her cheeks, her chest rose and fell slowly and Harry threw all caution to the wind.  
Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned over Hermione, just inches from her face. His pulse beating dizzyingly fast against his temple, he felt her breath exhale against his lips.  
"I love you." He whispered, the words forming against his lips without him even thinking. Then, he leaned down, and gently placed his lips on top of Hermione's. 


	4. Common room Meetings at a Very Unusual H...

Hermione awoke with a start when Harry kissed her, her eyes snapping open as she pushed Harry off of her, who fell onto the ground.  
"Harry!" she cried, touching her lips. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
"I left the infirmary." He said quietly, getting up and putting his hands in his pockets as he smiled sheepishly. "I have to pack up my bags."  
"Pack? Bags?" she asked, color creeping into her cheeks and firelight flicking in her eyes making her look captivating. Harry looked at the worn rug and thought about what to say. "Is Dumbledore sending you into hiding?"  
Harry looked up at Hermione, his heart breaking. He couldn't leave...he wouldn't leave her. She brushed her hair behind her ear as Harry looked back to the ground, shadows cast by the fire dancing on the rug.  
"You can't tell me." She said her tone blank. He looked up, and opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Listen Harry, I don't know if the fame has gotten to you or what, but just because you think you're the only one dealing with this right now doesn't mean that you are. I mean, you aren't alone. If something is going on, I would rather know, because I care about you and want to help you, just like Ron-"  
"You care about me?" Harry said, looking into her brown eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Harry...I um..."  
Hermione broke off of the sentence she was barely forming when the common room door opened. Hearing someone shush someone else, Harry frowned and sat down on the couch next to Hermione, both of them crouching down in case something was awry.  
Ginny came into the common room her back to the couch where Harry and Hermione sat. Hermione started to get up, but Harry put a hand on hers to stop her when he saw who the second party was with Ginny.  
Draco Malfoy walked into the common room, looking at the walls and everywhere except for where Hermione and Harry were.  
"Well, it's much less...dank." Draco said with a sneer. Ginny shook her head and looked at Draco. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as Ginny raised her hand to brush the hair out of Draco's eyes.  
"What are you doing?" the boy asked, shock registered in his gray eyes but quickly masked.  
"Putting a hex on your shoes." She snorted, drawing closer. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"Weasly." Draco said quietly, looking down at her. The color contrast between his almost white blonde hair and her flaming red hair was as different as their height. "I had heard you were slutty, but going after your brother's most spited rival? That's classy." He smiled sarcastically and Ginny frowned.  
"Draco, you are the one who asked ME for a favor."  
"Yes, but I didn't do it because I wanted to." He retorted coolly. Harry knit his brows, unable to comprehend what was going on. He hadn't even heard that Ginny was slutty...she was only 15 after all, and Ron's little sister.  
"You said that you could have asked anyone else." Ginny said hotly, her face flushing.  
"No, I couldn't. You unfortunately were the only one. Well, you and Luna but I didn't really want to crawl into bed with her now did I." Harry blinked, unsure wether or not he had heard Malfoy correctly. In bed?  
"Yes, well it's not like I've gotten any pleasure out of it. I mean other then the money-" Harry almost choked. "I wouldn't have done it."  
"Oh really? My devilish good looks and the fact that I'm almost as famous as your dear old crush Harry Potty didn't have anything to do with it?" Draco came closer to Ginny. "I could have sworn that you were watching me while I slept."  
Ginny looked away as Draco came closer and Hermione took that moment to stand up and cough. Both Draco and Ginny turned and looked at Hermione with such shock that Harry felt he should stand up and prevent Ginny from having a heart attack, even if that meant sparing Draco as well.  
"Draco, I think you should go upstairs." Hermione said simply. "Harry's room is free." Harry turned to stare at Hermione, her mouth open. "Ginny, please stay here, Harry I want you to go get Ron, meet us in your room."  
Harry, Draco, and Ginny all stared at Hermione, two out of three aghast. Shaking his head, Harry walked up the stairs, not waiting for Draco to follow, leaving Ginny and Hermione.  
"So Potty. You and Granger having a bit of a snog?" asked Draco, a look of cool indifference settled on his face.  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said quietly as they climbed the stairs.  
"Always one with words," Draco said with a slight cold smile. "It's a shame you don't have bad comebacks- something for the papers to report on besides your dear friend Sirius' trials and death and-"  
Draco's breath was knocked out of him when Harry pushed him hard against the stone wall, his hands caught in the other boy's shirt.  
"I told you to shut up." Harry whispered his face inches from Draco's own. He was surprised when a look of fear crossed over Dracos eyes and then was covered by the curtain of indifference.  
"Are you quite finished? The testosterone is just dripping off of you." Draco said, sneering at Harry. Disgusted, Harry let go of him and walked up the stairs, opening the door to his room (Dean and Seamus had gone on exchange for the semester.) and continued to Ron's dormitory.  
Opening the door, he dragged a semiconscious Ron from the arms of Lavender, his girlfriend of a month who rolled over and mumbled about a teacup.  
"Whatsit Harry?" asked Ron, rubbing his eyes.  
"Your sleeping with Lavender now?" asked Harry, leading the way down the stiars.  
"Well, um, actually, she sorta fell into my bed and I was like, well, she's asleep, might as well not wake her. You know, gentlemanly." Ron said with a grin and laugh as Harry opened the door.  
Ron's smile vanished when he saw Draco sitting on Harry's bed.  
"Not now Ron," Hermione said, sitting next to Draco. "We have to explain a few things."  
  
"Please do." Ron said, and Harry nodded, casting a glare to Ginny who was avoiding his eyes. Good thing, he thought to himself.  
"Harry, Ron, sit down." Hermione said authoritatively and at risk of being too close to Draco, they both chose the floor.  
"Ginny, I think you owe Harry an explanation."  
Ginny sighed and looked at her hands.  
"I've been sleeping with Draco for two months now. RON, before you get worked up I can explain."  
"She wants my body." Draco said with a smile as Ron rounded on him. Harry grabbed the back of Ron's shirts as he flailed, and pulled him down to the floor.  
"Actually, he wants mine. There's a lot more to Draco then any of you know," Ginny said and Draco interrupted again.  
"And more then she knows."  
"Be quiet." Hermione commanded and Draco for once looked at the ground and stayed silent.  
"As I was saying," Ginny continued. "Draco has a lot of past history...and as such he needs someone to sleep with."  
Ron looked unsure whether to be infuriated that his sister was sleeping with Draco, or to be overjoyed that he had learned a valuable part of Draco which he could exploit.  
"Just sleeping?" asked Harry, turning to Ginny. She frowned and nodded.  
"Now, this hasn't been a big share and tell has it?" asked Draco grouchily from the bed, turning to Hermione. "Or may I please go Mommy."  
"Draco," Hermione said quietly. "We need your help." 


	5. Unexplained Explanations

Harry and Ron both turned to gape at Hermione whose lips were set in a firm line which meant she was determined. Ginny was looking at her hands while Draco did not, as usual, let any emotion show.  
"Draco," Hermione said, turning to address him directly. "You know what happened to Harry this afternoon."  
"Scar face is having problems again." Draco said, looking at Harry. He met Draco's gaze and let the other boy look back to Hermione before he turned as well.  
"Voldemort is either planning something or has carried out something. Now, we all know that your father is a death eater," Harry thought he saw something pass across Draco's face but as quickly as it had been there it was gone. Hermione continued on, her voice level and unassuming. "Now, we need someone who will be willing to be on the inside but I don't want to put you into any danger."  
Draco snorted, but didn't say anything.  
"I would ask that you investigate through your father what is going on. Then you will let us know so that we can inform Dumbledore of anything that is happening."  
"There are only a few major gaps in your plan Hermione," Draco said and Harry blinked. The tone and the way he had said Hermione's first name almost made Draco sound as if he were on friendly terms with her. She watched him with the same intrest as when talking to Harry and Ron, and Harry's sense of unease grew. Something else was going on...  
"First of all- I can't snoop around Malfoy Manor, because that simply isn't done. My father doesn't stand for things like that, and the fact that I would be "snooping" would probably be shameful on the Malfoy name and we all know that we don't want that or else we'll end up with poxes on...anyway, the point is I don't think that is possible. Second of all, why do I want to help scar face?"  
"Because," said Ron, turning to look at Draco angrily, "If you don't, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."  
"Right, and I suppose then you would drink me for breakfast?" Draco said, turning to look at Ron. "Weasly, you've got to work on your insults. You and Potter both have such lack of originality that I feel like I'm in a repeat of an old Western muggle film."  
"Listen, Draco, I'm asking for your help." Hermione said quietly, walking over to sit on the bed next to Draco. The boy turned and looked at Hermione and nodded.  
"Fine." He said quietly and Harry felt himself getting angrier. They weren't even asking for his help, and he was the one who had dealt with Voldemort in times past.  
"Listen," Harry said his voice low. "None of this fits....I'm leaving if my scar-"  
"You can go," Hermione interrupted Harry and looked at Ginny and Ron pointedly. Draco had already gotten up and was walking to the door while Harry felt himself getting angrier.  
When the door shut behind Ginny and Ron, Harry rounded on Hermione.  
"Listen Herm, I appreciate the fact that you're worried and all..."  
"No, you don't. You're angry, and I understand that, but you have to trust me on this one." Hermione said simply, looking Harry in the eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at the ground. Of course he trusted her, it was just that he was afraid. If he felt the scar tonight he would have to leave tonight...or tomorrow...or the next day. The threat was there...and if Dumbledore was right he was endangering Hermione by staying, so he might as well get everything off his chest.  
"Hermione, about that kiss..." he said slowly, not wanting to bring up the subject, but knowing he should.  
"Wait." She said, and walked over to Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.  
His shock apparent, he was only dimly aware of the fact that he was feeling Hermione's warm, soft lips underneath of his. He gently moved back, and looked at her before putting his hands around her waist to rest on the small of her back and kiss her again.  
He had never felt anything like it before. He felt on fire, and all his senses seemed alive, and at the same time he felt as if the world were frozen in perfect motion for that one moment. Hermione's hands went to the back of his neck and he shivered at her touch against his bare skin.  
Drawing back, Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide. Harry felt like he had to say something, explain everything he felt for her, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead, he slid his hands to hers, and led her to the bed where he sat her down.  
"Hermione, I need to explain a few things. First of all, I'm in love with you. Second of all, I have been for a while. Third of all, I love you."  
"Actually that's only two things really." Hermione said with a slow smile, making Harry's flustered heart melt.  
"I love you." He said his voice quiet and his heart pouding somewhere in the vicinity of his Adam's apple.  
"Harry..." Hermione said and his heart sank. It was obvious that she didn't love him. "You look tired."  
"Hermione, I just professed ...well...my love to you!" he said exasperated, sitting down on the bed next to her. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him backwards onto the pillows.  
"What are you doing?" he said as she rested her head against his.  
"Getting you to sleep." She said quietly. She brushed his messy black hair away from his forehead, she kissed him softly. He smiled and unwillingly felt his tiredness getting the best of him.  
"I love you too Harry." Hermione said quietly into his ear as he was falling asleep. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them closer together. "Now sleep." She whispered, and with a grin Harry fell to a peaceful sleep. 


	6. Angst!

Hermione moved from underneath Harry's arm as she heard a soft knock on the door. Making sure not to wake him, she gently kissed his temple and moved to the door. Opening it, she was not surprised to see Draco standing in the frame, leaning against it with the same cold elegance he always possessed.  
"Sleeping together now? My, that was fast." The boy said with a smirk at Hermione, who glared at him.  
"Do you need something?" she asked, smoothing down her hair which was rumpled from sleep.  
"Yes, actually." Draco said, standing up fully to look Hermione in the eyes. "I didn't really want to have to resort to coming into the Gryffindor common room, and I'm not about to waste my eyes on all the red and yellow for nothing."  
"Draco," Hermione breathed, stepping out of the door and closing it with a soft click, leaving Harry asleep. "What's going on?"  
"It's Ginny." He said, watching her as she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "She's starting to fall for me."  
"Draco, honestly, you make think you're the hottest thing since Gilderoy Lockheart, but I don't think-"  
"She was watching me sleep Hermione. She kissed my forehead and smoothed back my hair and she was watching me sleep." He gave her an appraising look, and she sighed.  
"So what...maybe she does have a crush on you." Hermione said quietly, looking at her hands. Draco sat down on the hard stone ground next to her, his arm resting next to hers.  
"Hermione, you know what that means. I have to bring her home to daddy and buy her presents, and take her to Hogsmead and ramble on like I am now." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't want her falling for me."  
"Draco..."  
"It's complicated Hermione." He said quietly, turning to look at her with his gray eyes.  
"Then why don't you tell me. I mean, all you ever said about the condition was that you didn't want to talk about it, but you needed someone to sleep with."  
"Because, Hermione, I'm such a pathetic loser that I can't get a girl in bed with me so I have to recruit you to help." Draco blinked at his words. "I just insulted myself. Something is wrong."  
Hermione shook her head, dropping her head into her hands.  
"Draco, what happened? Why did you need someone to sleep with in the first place?" she asked, her voice tired as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. Draco looked at her, and sighed.  
"My father happened," he spit out. "He used to have what he called 'training sessions' at night when my mother went to sleep."  
"Training for what?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Draco who was staring at the wall in front of him.  
"When I honored the family and became a death eater. I'll spare you of the details," Draco said when he saw Hermione's expression. "But I can't sleep without someone being next to me. It doesn't even have to be someone I like - look at my past girlfriends. They just wanted to fool around...and I just wanted to sleep."  
Hermione looked at Draco, and for once was able to read his eyes. He had never let down his guard before to her, and something about the way he was talking suggested that he never had to anyone.  
"I'm just so tired." Draco said, looking down at his hands. Hermione locked her eyes on the boy, feeling her heart break in her chest. There was something so tragic about Draco, something so sad that whenever she was with him she couldn't help but realize how alike Harry and Draco were.  
She gently put her hands around Draco, pulling him closer. He was stiff and surprised by the action but almost as soon as she had pulled him down and he laid his head on her lap, he was asleep. She smiled and smoothed the hair out of his eyes, and then frowned. She looked up, hearing the door open and saw Harry silhouetted against the window at the end of the hall, his hands in his pockets.  
"Hello." She said icily, seeing Draco asleep in her lap. "Do you love him too?"  
"Harry." She breathed, trying not to jump up and run to him. "It's not what you think..."  
"Like hell it's not." He spat out, walking over to stand in front of her while Draco slept on. "I thought something was going on between you too, but I didn't think you would LIE to me...say you LOVED me."  
"Harry, please calm down," she tried to say, stammering. "I can explain."  
"Don't bother." He said his voice dangerously low. "There's nothing to explain."  
"Harry, would you just listen for one second." She said her cheeks flushing with Harry shook his head.  
"No Hermione." He said his voice breaking. "I'm tired of listening. I'm leaving."  
"What's going on?" asked Draco, rubbing his eyes. Seeing Harry he jumped from the floor, surprising both Hermione and Harry.  
"Watch out," Harry said, his smile frightening and cruel, as he turned to Draco. "If she says that she loves you, she's probably already said it to a thousand other guys before."  
Harry was dimly aware that Draco reached out, grabbed him by the collar of his sweater, and threw him against the stone wall, making him see black spots on Draco's infuriated face.  
"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" Harry said, his head throbbing from where it had hit the stone.  
"No, Potter, the question is what the hell are YOU doing." Draco said, his voice threatening.  
"I'm telling you the truth about your girlfriend." Harry said, spitting out the words. Draco turned and looked at Hermione with a confused expression and then the realization dawned on him that he had been sleeping in her lap. She was pale and her eyes flashed with anger as she nodded to Draco.  
"She's not my girlfriend Potter." Draco said, turning back to Harry who was starring at Hermione. "I knew you were dimwitted, but I thought you had some form of a brain in your head."  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said; ready to fight if the need came.  
"Potter, you have a real attitude problem. She," he said, taking a hand off of Harry and pointing a finer at Hermione. "LOVES you."  
"Oh really, then what's she doing letter you sleep in her lap." Harry said, refusing to look at Hermione.  
"You disgust me." Draco said, letting go of Harry.  
"Good thing she loves you because she deserves much better then you." He said, turning to look at Hermione, who was looking at Harry sadly.  
"Oh, like you?" Harry asked, as Draco turned fully away.  
"No, actually Potter, I'm not what she needs. But if you knew and trusted her, you would realize that she's never dated anyone officially except for Ron because she was only trying to get to you. She's been in love with you since the first year."  
Harry blinked, and turned to Hermione who was looking at the ground.  
"I guess you don't trust me, do you." She said, after a pause in which Draco shot daggers at Harry with his glance, and he shot them right back at Draco. Hermione shook her head and walked away from the pair.  
"She loves me?" asked Harry, watching the stairs where she had been.  
"Like I said," Draco said his voice low and angry. "She deserves better."  
"How the hell would you know?" Harry asked, turning back to Draco. The other boy shook his head and walked away from Harry, crossing his arms in front of himself and walking into the dark stairwell.  
Draco did not see Harry fall to the ground, but he did hear his yell of anguish and pain, and turning around against his own will, he saw Harry sprawled out on the ground. 


	7. Infirmary Visit

Hermione rushed to the infirmary for the second time in two days, her heart hammering in her chest and her face pale. Draco had woken her up shortly after he had carried Harry to the infirmary after he had apparently collapsed. She prayed that it wasn't too late.  
Ron was already there, ignoring Draco, while he talked to Ginny who was looking at Harry with tears in her eyes. When Hermione entered the small suite everyone stopped and looked at her. Feeling their eyes burning against her skin, she hurried over to Harry's bedside and looked down at him.  
His scar shone red against his pale skin except on his cheeks, where there were odd splotches of red. His right cheek and eye had a bruise on it, where he had fallen. Hermione gently smoothed back the hair from his forehead, touching his feverish skin.  
"I will ask that everyone please leave for a moment," a voice said from behind Hermione. She turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the shadows, looking at her. She frowned, remembering how Harry had said something about leaving...  
"Sir, I just need to talk to him for a moment..." Hermione started, but was cut off by a raise of his hand.  
"Be gone." He said, and Hermione suddenly felt ill at ease. Dumbledore was always polite and kind to his students and the action and the cold words made Hermione feel uneasy.  
She felt an arm on her hand, and looking down saw Draco's familiar long fingers. Looking at him, he nodded, and started to pull her away. She cast one last look at Harry, and allowed herself to be pulled away, Draco's fingers cold on her skin.  
"Hermione," Draco said once they were out of the infirmary in the deserted hallway.  
"Draco, something is wrong."  
  
"I know," Ginny said, stepping next to Draco while Ron looked at Hermione. "I felt all uneasy when Dumbledore was there..."  
"Maybe something is going on and he's not telling us...he did that to Harry last year," Ron said, turning to look at Ginny. His sister nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"I think it's something more then that," Hermione said and looked to Draco who was leaning against the wall.  
"I don't know if my opinion counts for anything," Draco said, casting a glance at Ginny and Ron.  
"It doesn't." Ron said, glaring at him.  
"Quiet Ron," Ginny said, elbowing her brother in the ribs.  
"Shut up Ginny," Ron said, turning to her. "Just because you have a crush on stupid Malfoy-"'  
"I do not!" yelled Ginny indignantly.  
"He's under the Imperio curse."  
Everyone turned to stare at Draco, their mouths open.  
"But, that's an Unforgivable Curse..." Ron said, his brows knit in disbelief. Ginny nodded, and Draco rolled his eyes tiredly.  
"Oh well, I guess Voldemort didn't know that. Gosh, do you think we should tell him he could get in trouble for that?" Draco said sarcastically, making Ron frown with anger. "Grow up Weaslys- the world is not as nice as you think it is."  
"How would he do it though?" Hermione asked, disregarding the Weasly comment. "I thought that Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore..."  
  
"Harry could easily put the Imperio curse on me....I would just have to be very vulnerable at the time...and he would have to make sure that I didn't fight it. We're both the same power, as is the case with old Voldey and Dumbledore."  
"Don't call him that." Ginny said, giving Draco a dirty look. He shrugged it off and turned to look at Hermione who was thinking.  
"So you're saying that Dumbledore is under an Unforgivable Curse that has a wizard controlled by another wizard. Like a puppet....and we left Harry with him?" Ron said. All four of the teenagers stared at one another and then rushed towards the infirmary.  
"Wait." Draco said, stretching her arms out to stop the others. "Voldemort will know if we all come rushing into the infirmary that we've figured part of his plan out. Hermione, just you go."  
"Okay," Hermione said her voice quiet. "But, if something happens, I want you to get to Harry first."  
Draco turned away from the glare he was giving Ron to look at Hermione. They met eyes and he nodded, suddenly feeling cold.  
She turned abruptly and walked in the doors of the infirmary, leaving Ginny, Ron and Draco alone.  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Ginny, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"I guess we'll find out." Ron said, glaring at the back of Draco's head. Draco however was straining his ears to hear any sort of sound. He heard a muffled high pitch noise and turned to Ron and Ginny.  
"Ron, go check on her." Draco said quietly. "Now."  
Ron, perplexed, did what Draco said, saving arguments. As the door shut behind him, Ginny walked over to Draco.  
"What is it?" she asked but he stopped her by cupping his hand over her mouth. He could hear steps; someone was running towards the door.  
Ron ran through the open door, Dumbledore closely behind him. As the wizard passed, Draco suddenly felt his veins turn to ice. The wizard was walking calmly around the bend at the end of the hall before Draco turned to Ron who was white-faced.  
"Where are they?" Draco asked, trying not to let panic into his voice.  
"They're both gone!" 


	8. Divisions

*  
  
Hermione felt a dull throbbing pain on the side of her head, but her body ached so much that she dared not move. Whatever she was lying on was hard and smooth, like stone. Nothing like her bed, or the beds in the infirmary.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. Sure enough the floor she was lying on was stone, cold and hard. She gingerly leaned on her elbow and felt dizzy. Falling back onto the ground, she looked at her elbow which was so bruised it was turning green. Her head felt like it had been knocked around as well on the way to her small cell.  
Looking up at the ceiling, she realized that there was a form of design. It was along the walls as well, she saw, and she turned to face the wall closest to her. There was something that looked like a scull...a snake...The picture registered in her mind, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before. She tried to think of how she had gotten to the cell, but couldn't remember anything except for seeing Dumbledore turn around and look at her, standing over a bed...in the infirmary...Harry's bed.  
Harry.  
Suddenly the thoughts came rushing back to her. Harry had told her to run then suddenly vanished, just as men stepped from behind her, putting a rough fabric over her head. She tried to call out, and then all she saw was darkness.  
It was impossible to tell what time it was because there were no windows in the cell. She slowly leaned onto her elbow again, and sat up against the wall she had been looking at. The stone felt cold against her arms which were exposed. Looking down she realized that she didn't have her cloak any longer and was just wearing her blue t shirt and jean skirt. If she didn't have her robe then that meant she would be cold. She tried to think of what was in her robe that was important and suddenly felt very sick.  
Her wand was in her robes.  
Shaking her head she took a deep breath. Stay calm; she thought to herself, I have to figure out how to get out of here. She closed her eyes but they snapped open when the door opposite her opened.  
"Miss Granger." Said a voice that sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place. "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
The man walked further into the cell, and Hermione gasped. It was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. She remembered what Draco had said earlier about how his father used to torture him...  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked, surprised at how level her voice was in spite of the terror she felt creeping through her spine. Obviously, the lessons with Draco on how to hide emotions were paying off for the time being. Lucius clicked his tongue, shaking his head as two more men walked into the cell.  
"Miss Granger, you are our guest. Is that really a way to pay us for our hospitality?" Hermione tried to quiet the beating of her heart by taking a long breath. Do not rise to his bait, do not speak unless you must, she reminded herself.  
"Now, I've come to ask you some questions. If you are a good little girl, like I know you can be, then you'll return to Hogwarts." Lucius said, walking closer to Hermione. She pulled herself up the best that she could and met his glare.  
"And if I don't answer?" Hermione asked, her pulse quickening.  
"Well, we all know what happens to bad little girls." Lucius said, reaching inside of his robes and pulling out his wand. Hermione held her breath, willing herself not to show fear. Lucius noticed and smiled slowly, his smile cold and unforgiving. "They get punished."  
  
**  
  
Harry closed his eyes as he wrapped his cloak around him, sitting in London's underground station. People who passed eyed him suspiciously, but no one had bothered him...yet. He had to figure out what to do.  
He couldn't go back to Hogwarts- Dumbledore was obviously not to be trusted. Privet Drive wasn't the answer either...he could be found there. He had to go somewhere where no one would suspect to look.  
What about Hermione though? He put his head in his hands and rubbed his palms against his tired eyes, after taking off his glasses. He hadn't been able to stay and see what happened to her...only to warn her of the danger that was waiting meant for him. If something happened to her, it would be his fault. Just like Sirius' death, and Cedric's death...everything he touched was broken.  
He couldn't leave her. He had to go back to Hogwarts and save her. It was the only choice he had left.  
  
**  
  
Ron watched Draco's eyes show his panic but quickly move back to hidden feelings, as he turned to look at Ginny, once they had walked into the infirmary room.  
"Alright here's what we do." Draco said, bringing out his wand. "We plead ignorance. Don't let Dumbledore know that we've figured out what's happening- the sooner he knows, the sooner Voldemort knows. Harry escaped...but Hermione was taken."  
"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, kneeling down next to Hermione's robes and searching in the pockets.  
Draco pushed past her, making Ron walk closer in defense of his sister. He went into the pocket where Hermione kept her wand and pulled out a small black card with an emblazoned serpent and scull on it- the dark mark. As the card turned to ashes in Draco's hand he shook his head.  
"Death Eaters." Ron said, his voice low. "Why did they leave the cloak out like this?"  
"Because, Weasly," Draco said, standing up with Hermione's robe in his hands. "They made sure Dumbledore saw it so Voldemort knew. They have what they came for."  
"They meant to take Hermione all along?"  
"No," Ginny said, making both Ron and Draco turn to look at her. She was pale, and Draco wondered if she was alright. "Harry left and they took Hermione afterwards. They took her...for questioning and then bait."  
Draco looked down at his shoes, his heart leaping.  
"Ginny, you don't know how these people work-" Ron started, but Draco cut him off.  
"But I do. She's right." 


	9. Sticks and Stones

*  
Bright sunlight filtered down on Hogwarts but Ron, Ginny and Draco did not see it. They were sitting in Draco's room since he was the only one who didn't have roommates out of the trio.  
"Where do you think Harry would have gone?" Ginny said, turning to Ron. Ron shrugged, and then put his head in his hands.  
"Where would Hermione have been taken?"  
"To a death eater powerful enough to accommodate her." Draco said tonelessly, turning to eye Ginny. She had pulled her straight red hair up into a ponytail, but distracting tendrils fell along her neck.  
"What do you mean accommodate?" Ron asked, looking up at Draco with distrust.  
"As in whoever can get the most answers out of her." The other boy replied, meeting Ron's gaze evenly.  
"What are you talking about?" Interrupted Ginny, her brow knit in frustration at Draco's style of speaking.  
"Listen Weaslys" Draco sneered "Just because everything on your life has been made to a fairytale is no excuse to plead idiocy."  
"I don't think your insults are going to help anyone." Ginny said flatly, giving Draco a look he had seen all his life.  
"And since when did you and Hermione get to be such good friends?" Ron asked, getting up off of the chair near the bed and walking to where Draco sat.  
"No need to be jealous." Draco said, looking up at Ron. "I got about as much action with her as you did. None."  
Ron sent Draco sprawling across the bed as he punched him hard in the jaw. Ginny cried out and ran over to the boys, pulling back Ron who was aiming to hit Draco again.  
"That's right Weasly, get dragged off by your sister." Draco spat out the words, wiping his lip where it was bleeding.  
"We aren't helping Hermione or Harry by fighting." Ginny said, turning to look at both Draco and Ron in turn.  
  
"Oh, well thank you for the analysis."  
"Shut the hell up Draco." Ginny said icily, and Draco blinked. "For someone who always has something brilliant to say, I have YET to hear you say something with meaning. Now, we have to figure out where Harry is, and how to get to Hermione."  
"Well," said a deep voice from the doorway. "You've found me."  
  
The two boys and Ginny turned and starred at the form in the doorway.  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, walking into the room and taking off his cloak.  
  
*  
  
Lucius idly twirled his wand in his hand, looking at Hermione. Already she had a cut lip and dark purple bruises all along her arms.  
"One last time," Lucius said, leaning in close to Hermione. "Where is Harry?"  
  
"I told you." Hermione said each word agony for her to stretch her bleeding lip. "I don't know."  
Lucius let out of a hiss and stood up, casting a disgusted look at Hermione. It felt like her whole body was broken and bleeding, but a cold was seeping through her bones.  
"We will return tomorrow." Lucius said as he turned to leave. "And I daresay I will be using my wand."  
He slammed the cell door and Hermione looked for a long time at the door. He had hit her and tried to scar her with threats, but it was only a matter of time before the threats were carried out. She closed her eyes, willing herself to breath deeper.  
"Harry, where are you?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes and gently brushing the blood off of her lip.  
She knew that Ron, Draco and Ginny would look for her. It was only a matter of time before they figured out where she was. Until the time came however, she had no choice but to wait and pray she would live to see Harry again.  
Hearing the door open again, Hermione snapped her head up, fearing the worst. Instead, a woman's form was standing in the doorway, clasping a small tray. As she walked in and nervously shut the door behind her, Hermione got a clear chance to see the woman's face. The eyes were gray and expressionless, but her hands shook.  
"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, recognizing Draco's mothers from the pictures he had hidden in his chest.  
"Hermione." The woman said, tipping her head slightly. "I have brought you your dinner."  
Hermione looked down on the tray and at the plain wooden bowl with a thin gray soup and laughed at the realness of the nightmare she was having. Narcissa looked frightened as the dazed grin spread across Hermione's face. The smile however quickly turned into a sob as Hermione lost all composure.  
  
Feeling a thin hand on her back, Hermione looked up into the older woman's nervous, concerned face.  
"Do not cry." She whispered. "They will come for you."  
Hermione blinked back the tears, looking at Draco's mother and at the eyes that her son had inherited, feeling a small seed of hope in her chest. The woman nodded and walked away from Hermione, leaving her to eat her food to prepare for the long hours ahead.  
"They will come for me." Hermione said quietly to herself, gingerly touching her lip, thinking of Harry and Draco. "They must." 


	10. Dreams and Memories

* Harry gently placed his hands on Hermione's face, the warmth of his touch soothing and familiar. He smiled and locked eyes with her, then kissed her forehead quickly, his lips brushing across her skin.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, kissing her nose and chuckling at her grin. Moving his hands to around her waist, he pulled closer to her, so close that she could feel his heartbeat against his thin shirt. He gently pushed against her, so they were both lying down on her bed, and rolled over so he was next to her. The warmth and the clean soap smell of him stuck to her senses, making her feel lightheaded. He smiled and she got lost in his emerald eyes as he lead in closer. He tasted like pumpkin juice, and summer nights, and tears. Her tears.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open as the door closed, the tray of food, and her dream gone. The dream had been so real, she had felt Harry. Felt his heart beating in tandem with hers...seen his eyes and felt his lips...but it was just a dream. She felt her eyes pricking with the unshed tears she refused to let out in case Lucius came back.  
  
Draco, she would think about Draco. Immediately his white-blonde hair and intense gray eyes leap into her heart, and when she closed her eyes she remembered the last moments they had together. He must not have known something was going on, otherwise he wouldn't have sent her into the room. She tired to smile but her chapped and cut lips just began to bleed again when she thought of how quickly Draco would figure out that his father had taken her. The fact that Draco had known about the Imperio curse still made her smile secretly. When Lucius had gripped her arms so hard she thought they would break she had been thinking of Draco, and how quickly he knew. He was in his element and together with Ron and Harry...  
  
Harry. Terrific fears rose up in her chest, choking her breath, making her double over and press her forehead to the cool hardness of the stone floor. If death-eaters were holding her captive and trying to hurt her, then something must be happening with Voldemort. Maybe they thought that Harry had vanished when he was in the infirmary triggered something, but how did she tie in.  
  
Then it hit her. They were using her as bait.  
  
*  
  
Draco turned and regarded Harry with surprise. As always, Harry showed up just in cue with the dialogue of the scene, and while it usually irritated him to no end, he felt a sense of unease that Harry was in the room.  
  
"We thought Hermione was with you..." Ron said, tiredly brushing his red hair from his eyes. Ginny fixed her gaze at the ground, refusing to look at Harry, and Draco plainly saw the panic spread across Harry's face.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry said, turning to Draco with distrust in his green eyes. Draco felt his anger rising but kept it in the small knot at the base of his spine which kept him up at night.  
  
"She was kidnapped." Draco said simply, meeting Harry's gaze evenly. He didn't envy the boy's look of plain shock but reminded himself that Harry was not the only one who cared for Hermione. Since first year Draco and Hermione had studied together, both being the best of their houses and had quickly become friends.  
  
"Who did it?" Harry said, turning his back on Harry to talk to Ron. Ron shrugged, his freckles standing out on his pale skin.  
  
"We think death eaters, but Malfoy hasn't exactly made things clear for us..." Ron said, eyeing Ginny who was clearly staring at Draco, watching him for any changes.  
  
"Weasly, I'd stop suspecting me of things and try to help." Draco said, and suddenly realized that he had just had the saddest comeback of his life. Hermione always told him that his cutting remarks were his only real weapon against her after they had been friends.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said quickly, and he was almost thankful. Almost. "Is there any way you can tell which death eaters took her? Any special markings or something?"  
  
"Actually, Weasly #2, they don't leave nametags that say "MALFOY DID THIS" or "PETTIGREW WAS HERE" much to contrary belief." Draco drawled, and seeing Ginny's eyes flash knew he had embarrassed her. Good, he thought to himself, maybe she will stop making obvious comments. Or maybe I should just stop being such an ass.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, why don't you go wait in my room, I'll be there in a second and we can discuss what we're going to do to get Hermione back." Harry said, his eyes like sharp green glass, cutting into Draco's chest.  
  
"What to do you think your doing Potter?" Draco asked as the door to his room clicked shut softly, his tone dangerous like the anger that was threatening to boil over.  
  
"Taking things over so that we get Hermione back." Harry said, picking up his cloak.  
  
"What do you plan to do? Go to every suspected death eater and run into their houses screaming "WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN MY GIRLFRIEND?" cuz I feel like that plan would definitely get you killed." Draco moved closer to Harry's face, noticing how the other boy didn't even react. "While normally the idea of you being dead would make me want to hop on the teacher's table in the great hall and do a dance with the sorting hat, this situation is different."  
  
"OH really, and why's that?" Harry asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said quietly, finding it hard to breath with the drowisness that suddenly threatened to knock him out cold, but he fought it off. "We've got to take extra measures..."  
  
"What for? We're dealing with death eater's Malfoy, not the Queen's royal guard."  
  
"Potter, for someone with such status, it certainly is a shame you don't have any brains."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry spat out, turning to leave, fastening his cloak on.  
  
"We're dealing with death eaters." Draco said, making Harry stop at the door, with his hand on the doorknob. "That may mean one thing to you, but it's entirely different to me. I know what happened to you during the Triwizard- Hermione told me about it. And I believed you. Mainly because my father was there, and I know my father. But Hermione is not there for her blood, she's just there to get through to you. They're just using her, and if they are in any danger of being found out, they will kill her."  
  
Harry turned slowly around, and looked at Draco carefully. He plainly was weighing what he felt about him, and what he believed, and Draco irritably realized he had just said something almost kind to Harry. Hermione would approve, but he would not loose face. He was his father's son after all.  
  
"What are you saying then, Malfoy," Harry obviously was having trouble with the fact that he was being civil to Draco. "You want to help?"  
  
"Rather, I want to make sure you don't get Hermione killed."  
  
Harry's eyes darkened, but he stayed silent and just managed a curt nod and turned around to walk up to his dormitory where Ginny and Ron were waiting. Draco watched him walk away, and followed, closing his door.  
  
Harry walked up a few steps towards the Gryffindor tower and then turned around sharply, startling Draco though he made sure not to show it.  
  
"What's going on with you and Hermione?" Harry asked his tone the most dispirited Draco had ever heard before. He smiled evilly, ready to lie and hurt Harry and then suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Potter, you may think it fun to meddle in other people's affairs and get yourself into depressions-"  
  
"Forget it." Harry interrupted him, turning around again and walking up a few steps in silence. Draco closed his eyes, the empty hollow tired feeling coming over him in deep waves, and he felt eight again, crying in his closet so his father wouldn't hear. The memory was so strong it made him reel backwards, and he quickly had to catch himself on the railing before Harry looked over his shoulder. "Alright there Malfoy?" Harry asked his green eyes genuinely concerned.  
  
Draco rushed past Harry making sure not to show any emotion on his face as he had been taught. He didn't even realize that Harry was behind him until they neared his door and Ginny and Ron's voices mingled in the stillness of the Gryffindor stairway which was deserted.  
  
"Ron, I don't think you understand." Ginny was saying, her voice tense. Draco stopped outside the door to listen while Harry stopped, looking at him.  
  
"Sure, okay, so you expect me to believe that Hermione and Draco HAVE to be near each other or they spontaneously combust?" Ron was saying as the bed groaned where one of the siblings sat down.  
  
"No, but if they aren't together something happens to Draco, and-"  
  
Draco watched in horror as Harry brust into the room, and caused Ginny to stop midsentance while the sound of his heart was beating so loudly he was sure Ron could hear it and laugh.  
  
"Always have to make an entrance do you Potter?" Draco said, hiding his fear and irritation from the Weasleys and Harry, who turned and glared at him.  
  
"Listen, we have to figure out what to do about Hermione." Harry said, turning back to Ginny and Ron who were both sitting on the bed. Draco fought the intense anger he felt and sat down in a chair, facing the trio. Time was running out. 


	11. Draco Opens Up

* Hermione hoped she was dreaming. She prayed that it was a nightmare, that she would wake up and find herself alone in her dorm room with Draco's comforting breathing to lull her to sleep.  
  
Lucius had come and left. Although he had not used his wand yet, the threat was as tangible as the ropes which cut into her wrists when the death eaters came. He had slapped, hit, and cut her skin with the ring on his finger. Her face had not yet stopped bleeding from the various cuts and her arms looked practically green with imprinted bruises from Lucius' hands. She had willed herself not to cry while he had continued to beat and abuse her, willed herself not to break as he would begin to say the beginning of a curse and then stop just before the curse was finished, leaving her gasping for air.  
  
They knew she wasn't lying. The point wasn't to get the truth out of her anymore although they still accused her of lying. There wasn't a point anymore.  
  
The cold of the cell was welcome against the throbbing burn coursing in her veins, as she lay down against the cold cell floor. Closing her eyes, sleep was a welcome diversion from the pain that robbed her of the ability to stand up any longer.  
  
* "It's been practically a day since Hermione was taken." Draco said aloud, causing Harry to wake up with a start. Ginny and Ron were both asleep on the bed, breathing quietly. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up in the chair, noticing how Draco had not moved since he had sat down, and meaning he hadn't slept.  
  
"We have to leave the Weasly family Potter and find her." Draco drawled quietly, careful not to make his tone loud enough to wake anyone else. Harry leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and fixing Draco with his intense green eyes.  
  
"I can't just leave Ron...and if we don't bring Ginny she'll-"  
  
"Listen, I understand that you can't leave your groupies behind, but they need to keep Dumbledore from knowing anything."  
  
"Malfoy-"  
  
"She could be dead within a couple of hours."  
  
Harry's head snapped forward to Draco's unflinching gaze, shock written across his features. The silence that settled between the two boys was thick. While Harry visibly judged what Draco was saying without fully comprehending what was said, Draco closed his eyes, suddenly feeling so weak he slumped back on the chair.  
  
"We don't know where she is..." Harry said, bringing Draco back from the darkness that was engulfing him. He rubbed his eyes with his clammy palm and looked over at Harry who was looking at his palms.  
  
"I think she's at the manor."  
  
"What manor?" Harry said, looking up at Draco, unaware of what had just happened, but catching a hint of panic at the edge of the other boy's voice.  
  
"Mine, actually." Draco said, getting up and picking up a quill and parchment from Harry's desk. He began writing on the parchment hurridly, his movements flowing and smooth while Harry sat stunned into silence.  
  
"Let's go." Draco said, setting the pen down on the desk. Harry nodded blandly and sat up in his chair. He walked over to where his wand was on the bedside table and picked it up; not bothering to ask Draco what was written on the letter.  
  
"Okay."  
  
* Harry knew that he had to trust Draco. The deep sense of trust was centered within his very soul like an anchor, always guiding him. He trusted Hermione and Ron and Ginny...but Draco...he wasn't sure. It wasn't in any way easy.  
  
The thought of Hermione made him physically shake. Draco had yet to show any emotion but the snide remarks that usually made Harry enraged were quieter. Was it possible that he cared for Hermione?  
  
The boys walked together through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, obviously to the time, and only knowing it was dark.  
  
"Why did they take her?" Harry gradually said as they neared the entrance hall.  
  
"Do I look like a death eater to you Potter?" Draco spat out. The ironic value of the statement hit both of their sleep deprived brains at the same moment, and a small smile crossed over Harry's face.  
  
Draco thought about the closet in his room as they walked out to the dark frosted landscape of the school. He had cried in that closet so his father couldn't hear after he was beaten or bruised or broken. When he was five his father had heard him and beat him so badly the scar on his back couldn't be concealed with a charm or spell. It was a mark that would stay with him until his dying day, a reminder of his father. Someone he would refuse to become.  
  
"How come you're not a death eater?" Harry asked, breaking the frozen silence that hung in the air. Draco turned sharply as he walked to look at Harry. The boys eyes were genuine and there was nothing hidden in the statement. Something about Harry's eyes made it hard for Draco to lie.  
  
"My father actually." He said quietly, his eyes stinging from the cold and the lack of sleep. The intense pain for sleep or rest was covering his entire body, so it was an effort to even continue walking.  
  
"And here I was thinking you were the apple of your father's eye." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm that made Draco almost smile. That was something he would have said, and very uncharacteristic of Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you would think that." Draco replied, his eyes dropping. "So how did you get out of the infirmary anyway?"  
  
"I had a portkey...I usually carry one around...just in case..."  
  
"Dumbledore is under the Imperio curse."  
  
"I know," Harry said quietly. "You shouldn't have sent Hermione in."  
  
"We were trying to save you." Draco spat out, his anger keeping him from falling in the snow to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, well in case you didn't notice, I've managed to cheat death before."  
  
"Full of it, just as I thought," Draco said, turning to sneer at the boy. It was his fault that Hermione was kidnapped...possibly being tortured. The fact that he had told her to go check on Harry haunted him.  
  
"You should have told her not to go." Harry said angrily, stopping to glare at Draco. "You should have told her to just stay put." Draco closed his eyes and the vision of the scene before Hermione was kidnapped flooded through his mind like a bad dream.  
  
"It was my idea." Draco said quietly. "I told her to go in first....so as not to arise any suspicion. She agreed...and then she said-"  
  
"It's your fault. All of it. Hermione could be DEAD and it's YOUR fault Malfoy-"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW?!" Draco yelled, his voice coming out ragged as the cold night air hit his lungs like a knife with each sharp breath. Harry looked at Draco with cold white fury on his face, a look he had felt too many times before to recognize it. "Potter, I 'hate' you." Draco made furious air quotes, making Harry step back. "You and your dammed scar. I 'hate' Weasly and the way his damn sister keeps taking my breath away. But I don't really hate you. I never hated you. I hate my father. I hate Voldemort. You know, you throw words like hate around and you get this anarchy of anger building up inside of you and before you know it wizards like Voldemort have followers. Your parents DIED for you Harry. If my father had been there...with your mum and you...." Draco laughed his voice breaking. "He would have held me out and said 'take him.' Yeah, but you think that I gave up Hermione. She's the BEST THING that EVER happened to me, in my whole worthless selfish life. I LOVE her, and you just think that I'm screwing her or that I would put her in danger for my own good..."  
  
Draco stopped, took a deep breath and steadied himself against the darkness that was covering his eyes again.  
  
"I would do things differently." He said, and began to walk again. Hearing the snow crunch underneath Harry's feet, Draco was surprised. He turned around and saw Harry following him, watching him.  
  
"What?" he said tiredly, expecting a full blown response to his rant.  
  
"We both love her." Harry said, rubbing his hair out of his eyes. "That means we can both save her."  
  
"Oh really well how do you think that?" Draco feebly replied, taken aback by the simplicity and emotion of Harry's response.  
  
"It worked for my mom."  
  
The words cut Draco like no speech could, imprinting onto his soul.  
  
"I can tell things." Harry said, taking Draco's silence in comfortably. "I know how Voldemort feels...so if he kills Hermione he knows he'll be practically killing me. Until I feel that happiness we're safe."  
  
Draco nodded, and Harry bit his bottom lip.  
  
"You know, when I was 11 and I first saw Hermione I liked her. She was just so...friendly and open and she told Ron off, which made me annoyed, but I liked her. Then first year happened, and I loved her. She was...amazing. Ron loved her too...and when he started to date her, I almost lost it. I was jealous, and not for the first time. Ron's got everything I want...family. And then he had Hermione." Harry paused as a snowflake settled on the edge of his nose, and he brushed it off. "When I was sleeping with her...I've never slept like that."  
  
"Tell me about it," Draco heard his voice say and started. Harry looked over at the boy and after a minute smiled.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Harry asked his voice quiet, as if he were expecting Draco to be angry. Draco however, didn't have to strength to be angry anymore. Every step was a trial of all of his strength.  
  
"I can't sleep without someone else being there." Draco said plainly, looking ahead of him as they neared the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. When Harry turned and looked at him quizzically and sighed and thought about how to phrase it. "Well, some people go fishing with their sons, but my dad liked to torture me so that I could get used to pain and learn Malfoy blank stares. Side effect- unable to sleep."  
  
"Oh right. I knew that- the whole Ginny thing." Harry said quietly and Draco nodded, not even bothering to make a smart comeback.  
  
"Are we at the edge of the grounds?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Draco looked around and nodded, the effort taxing on what was left of his strength. Harry took out his wand and so did Harry and they apperated with two soft pops just before Ginny came up behind them, wand in hand. 


	12. Malfoy Manor's Unexpected Visitors

It was cold. 

The dark cell was a prison just like the limits of her body that were physically being pushed. She needed time to heal, and she wasn't getting it. Lucius was coming more and more, and in what seemed like only hours he was back. Narcissa had tried to come back to Hermione, but Lucius had cut her off at the door and told her to go back to her room.

As the rusty hinges of the iron door opened again, Hermione didn't even look up. She knew who it was.

"Miss Granger, it is rude not to acknowledge someone when they enter a room." Lucius' drawl was just like Draco's except his was pure hatred. Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to lift her heavy head. She did so, and Lucius looked surprised.

"When someone worth acknowledging comes in, I'll make sure to stand up." She said quietly, meeting Lucius' dark gaze.

"Do you think you are brave?"  
"No." Hermione closed her eyes briefly. _Harry, think of Harry._

"Do you think your precious Harry Potter is brave?" Lucius said, smiling when Hermione's eyes snapped open with a look of fear across her face. She took a deep breath and answered slowly.

            "Yes."

"Why?" 

"Because he has courage. Unlike you. Unlike Voldemort."

Lucius laughed bitterly, shaking his head in mock concern.

"Courage. What is courage compared to power?"

"Power corrupts." Hermione retorted quickly.

"So does courage. Have you ever thought about just how 'brave' your hero is?"

"He is brave." He was trying to make her mad, he was trying to get to do something. She wouldn't do it. Not for him...if not for her own sake, then she would be strong for Harry. Draco had done it...she could too.

"You know every time that he has been pronounced a hero it was really just a game to him. He knew about the sorcerer's stone, he knew about the chamber of secrets and Voldemort and he fraternized with a murderer. Or did you think that he just stumbled upon those facts? He planned each and every incident. It's a hero complex."

"Harry is brave." She heard every word he said, and it sunk into her like venom. _It's not true. He's lying to you._

"You don't believe me?" Lucius seemed to be proud of himself when Hermione didn't answer right away, but waited to see what she would say. 

Hermione focused on the stone behind Lucius' head, daring herself to loose strength and pass out. Darkness was seeping into her vision, but she pushed it away. _Think of something else, she commanded herself. __Hogwarts, a History: Chapter One...what was chapter one? She couldn't remember, the fog on her senses was taking control of her mind._

"What about Draco?" 

Hermione unwillingly took her attention away from the stone and looked a Lucius. How did he know about her and Draco? Lucius saw the movement and sneered.

"I know what is going on." He said, as if giving an answer to her. Hermione felt sick, like she might throw up. _Not an option. Defeat is not an option. _

"It's really too bad Draco will arrive here too late to save his precious mudblood girlfriend."

"I don't care if I die." Hermione lied, a small wave of warmth running through her arms and legs. "You should though."  
"Oh really?" Lucius looked amused, and Hermione silently calculated how long he had been there. A few minutes at most, but definitely the longest he had been in the cell and not beaten her...If only she could keep him talking...

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid." Hermione said, trying her best not to let her smarting eyes take away from the pain it was to talk. Every word was excruciating on her lips which were cut and already bleeding. _Use it. Use the pain._

"Afraid?" Lucius snorted and looked down at Hermione. "How old are you?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question. Was he on to her? 

"I'm 16."

"Yes, well, mudblood, I'm much older. I've seen things you only have nightmares about, and I have lived to tell the tale. I can tell by the way your eyes are shining that your in pain. You have no idea what pain is."

"Draco does. You made sure he did."

"Yes, and I'm proud of it." Lucius said, his eyes flashing with some sort of hidden emotion. Hermione took it and added to the feeling of hope growing inside of her, sending a small shiver down her spine.

"Do you like power?" Hermione asked, hoping he would not hit her. He did not register any emotion on his face but instead looked down at Hermione. "You must."

"I will ask the questions mudblood." Lucius said and Hermione inwardly knew she was gaining even more.

"You think you have power with Voldemort, don't you. But you don't. You think that I am the one with the misconstrued ideas of who people are? You are the one who's fake and powerless. Harry is already more of a man then you _ ever were."_

Lucius reached down and grabbed Hermione's chin and pulled her to standing. She wanted to scream with the pain but she only stood up quicker, knowing that for once he had not tried her arms behind her, which would help her. Lucius leaned in and tightened his grip on her face, a cold angry smile on his face.

"It's not you we're destroying. You are just the bait."

Hermione felt an intense cold sweeping through her, into her very bones. If Harry or Draco were coming for her...

"That's right. You figured some of it out, but if your rescuers come for you- which I am sure they will, you will have lead them into our plan. We have Dumbledore under our control- we will kill Harry Potter finally. And you will have the blood on your hands."

Lucius smiled and pushed Hermione back into the stone wall. A sickening crack rung through the cell and she fell to the floor, unconscious. 

"Too bad you'll be dead before they come." Lucius said with a small smile, looking down at Hermione. He walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

*

Two soft pops and Draco and Harry were standing just outside of Malfoy Manor, just far enough from the town where spies might be. 

"We have to figure out how to get in." Draco said, biting his bottom lip. Harry looked over and frowned.

"Don't you have a backdoor or something?" Harry asked, his brows knit.

"Yes brilliant idea, you go first, and then when your head rolls back to me, I'll run away screaming like a pansy." Draco spat out, and was supremely caught off guard when Harry laughed.

"Pansy?" Harry said, almost doubled over. "God, Draco, that's the worst comeback you've ever had. Maybe ever. For anyone."

Harry stopped laughing and looked at Draco, a small smile still on his face. 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked suddenly, as if noting for the first time Draco's intensely tired and pale face. "It wasn't your worst comeback ever, I was just..."

Draco shook his head, and rubbed his neck tiredly.

Hearing a pop behind them, Harry and Draco both turned around to see Ginny Weasly standing there.

"Ginny?" Draco breathed, suddenly feeling too old. 

"What are you doing here Ginny? Didn't you read the note?" Harry asked, his face angry.  

"I read it." she said, plainly annoyed. "You thought you could just run off and leave Ron and I to stay behind-"

"Yes, that would be precisely what we_ thought_ we could do, but I guess we were mistaken. Why the hell did you come here?" Draco spat out the words, not bothering to hide his aggravation. 

"I'm coming with you." Ginny set her chin, and Draco knew there would be no dissuading her. 

"What? Why? Ginny, we need you to go back." Draco looked over at Harry who was staring at Ginny intently with a look of concern across his features. Draco shook his head- he had argued with Ginny before and he knew she was a match for him...

"I would, but I have to come with you."  
"Weasly, can't you go back to your boyfriend and snog about for a bit and then get back to us?" Draco said quietly, as Harry tried to say something.   
"I don't have a boyfriend." Ginny turned and glared at Draco darkly.

"Well, go find someone else. Oh wait...but you would do that anyway..." Draco said, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Draco." Harry's tone was warning, and Draco turned to Harry.

"You can't shelter her Potter." Draco said his anger building for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the fact that he was so cold he was worried his toes had fallen off. Or that he was home. Whatever the reason, he was getting angrier. "She has to go back."

"Listen, Draco, I just had to come to-"

"Save it." Draco said, cutting Ginny off. "Go screw someone."  
"THAT IS ENOUGH." Harry said so loudly that Ginny jumped and Draco felt his anger evaporate. "Hermione is in there, we have to get to her before something happens. Ginny go home."

Ginny raged a battle within her which showed on her face- anger, disappointment, anger, a glare for Draco, more anger, and finally looked at Harry.

"Fine." She said and with a small pop, apperated back to Hogwarts.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead. Draco shrugged and looked at Harry.

"How do you know something hasn't already happened. To Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to think about it." Harry said simply, reveling everything Draco need to know. Harry was scared. The great Harry Potter, his rival, was scared, and for once Draco didn't want to pretend to feel superior.

"I've got an idea." Harry said his voice stretched and tense. "You're going to have to bring me into the house."  
"As what? My boyfriend?" Draco asked. "Listen Potter, that might be something Millicent would be happy to see, but I'm pretty sure that won't fly-"

            "No, as a prisoner. From you to your dad- it's me he wants anyway." 

            "How will that work?" Draco asked, absently thinking about if it would be cold if he passed out in the snow.

            "You could say you brought me from Hogwarts or something." Harry said, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "I don't know, you're the mastermind here, why don't you figure it out?"  
            Draco's attention snapped back to Harry with a jolt that visibly made him almost fall over. Something about the plan that was forming in his mind seemed to simple and had the possibility of working, which was dangerous. If anything happened to Harry, Hermione would never forgive him. 

            "What if I say I saw you snooping around, trying to find Hermione and I bring you inside...then, if we get Ginny to come back and create a diversion, then you can go down to the dungeons to find Hermione...and I guess I'll deal with dear old dad."

            "What about Voldemort?" Harry asked his skin prickling and his scar starting to burn.

            "He's not in the manor." Draco said, turning to look at the forbidding building against the dark slate sky.

            "Are you sure?" Harry asked, touching his scar which was warm and making his head feel light. "It feels like he's close..."

            A branch snapped behind Harry, and he heard the other boy suddenly take a breath that caught in his chest. Draco whirled around to see a man with white hair and a small cruel sneer on his unseemly fair, pointing his dark wooden wand at Harry's temple.

            "Hello father."


End file.
